A Little TLC
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Michael is hurt and Sara rushes to help him. Set season 1.


Disclaimer: Do not own Prison Break, the characters or the rights.. simply the things that happen with them in my head.

Warnings: Talk of violence

A/N: First PB fanfiction on my part. I just recently started watching the show again, thank you Netflix, and I just.. I love Sara and Michael.. Takes place season one before the breakout. Enough blabber, onto the story!

–

She'd felt herself falling a couple of days ago, but she wasn't quite ready to admit to it. Actually, if she were completely honest with herself Sara had felt it almost a week ago. Michael Scofield was.. well, he wasn't your typical con. He was kind and charming in a way that was genuine. She'd seen it faked so many times in the six months she'd been on the staff at Fox River, but he was so honest. Not to mention completely and utterly attractive. How anyone could look at those big blue eyes and not swoon was beyond her.

It helped that he was smart. Sometimes she had to wonder if he was smarter than she was, if he was smarter than anyone else in the whole prison. It seemed likely. A sigh fell from the brunettes lips as her hand rose to brush across them, barely paying attention to the book in her lap. She had seen Michael every day for the last six weeks to give him his insulin shot. Every day the two talked, every day she felt herself growing closer to him and she was unable to stop it.

Sara had promised herself when she'd gotten off the drugs that she would avoid anyone that was a bad influence. She would work toward helping people. That was why she got in at the Prison. To help. '_And look where it's landed you,'_ a voice in her head mumbled, _'in_ _love with a convict.'_ Of course, Michael wasn't the typical con, either. The doctor couldn't quite place her finger on why or what it was that was just.. so different, but she hoped to find out. And with his serving at minimum a two and a half year sentence, she was bound to get something.

The ringing of her cell phone beside her head on the couch startled her so much that she dropped the book from her lap onto the floor as she jerked back to awareness. It only took her a moment to see 'Fox River' emblazoned on the screen, blaring for her attention before she answered it with a sharp, "Hello?"

"Dr. Tancredi? Captain Bellick. We've got a situation. We need you to come in."

"What's going on?" She asked as she jumped off the couch and slid into her sneakers. By the time Brad began speaking again she'd already yanked on her coat and was grabbing her keys.

"Looks like a couple of cons got into a little fight in the mess hall."

"Who?" She asked now as she rushed out the door, quickly locking it behind her as she ran down the hall and down the stairs.

"Franklin, Johnson, Jefferson, Scofield and Thomas." Bellick's voice rang in her ear causing her to halt in the process of getting into her car. Michael? "Looks like a bit of a race-war.." He commented, drawing her back to attention.

"How bad?"

"Scofield might have broken something. You on your way?"

"In the car now. 15 minutes." Sara told him as she turned the key in the ignition.

"They're all in the Infirm." He told her by way of 'goodbye' before she heard the line disconnect.

–

Sara wasn't quite sure why the knowledge of Michael being hurt caused her to drive a little faster than normal, or a small lump to form in her throat as she wondered how bad it could be. He seemed to be getting hurt a lot and he seemed to be taking the blame of it all on himself. When his toes were chopped off he acted as if nothing had really happened, although the Correctional Officers didn't do much to find out the truth on it. She was assuming they were corrupt. Of course, there really wasn't anything she could do. Take it to the Pope and it was likely that the warden wouldn't believe her. Talk to the D.o.C. and it would be her word against CO's that had been working the prison for years. No one would believe her.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head as she ran down the hall toward the Infirmary. Each guard she passed barely asked for ID, all of them knew her. She was one of three females that worked in the prison, it wasn't easy to impersonate any of them.. besides, they'd obviously been told she was coming. Katie was standing in the hall waiting for her when she skidded to a stop just outside the doors, panting softly.

"How bad is it?" She asked the nurse.

"Come on.." the woman frowned and led her in. "C-Note here got a slice to his hand while trying to stop Johnson, Jefferson and Thomas from shivving Scofield. Bellick and his men are still searching for the weapon. The worst those three have are some scrapes on their knuckles. I was just waiting for you to clear them before they get taken to the SHU. C-Note and Scofield took a bit of a beating, looks like Scofield took the worst."

"Mhm, and where is he?" She asked with an arch in her brow. The four African-American men were handcuffed to gurneys several feet apart to keep them from doing anything to one another. Katie led Sara to the back room where she normally administered Michael's insulin injections, the pale man was handcuffed to the bed there, eyes shut against the pain as the CO stood close by.

Sara sighed softly as she looked at the male, the sound catching his attention. His pale eyes flew open and shifted to land on the brunette across the room from him. A sad smile touched her lips as she looked at him before turning her gaze onto the CO. "The cuffs aren't really necessary, officer."

"It's standard, Doc."

"Not today."

"Look, he's a con who was just in-"

"I can't assess the damage without being able to look at him properly. Uncuff him," she ordered the officer without looking toward the convict. With a low sigh the man complied, then stepped back. "Katie can you please send the others back to their cells? I doubt they're in any pain.." she asked the nurse as she took a step toward Michael. Remembering something, she stopped and turned, "oh! Except Franklin, I'll need to take a closer look at his hand. Thanks."

The nurse nodded softly and walked out the door. Only seconds later she popped her head back in, "guard?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I can't escort them back," she said with a hint of sass in her voice.

"I need to-"

"Go. Scofield will be on his best behavior. Won't you?" She demanded while glancing up at him. Michael said nothing but nodded. As the convict sat up from Sara's prompting he winced visibly causing her to frown darkly. "Alright, Michael, shirt off."

"I don't think I can.." he murmured lowly as the CO followed Katie out of the room.

Sara's brows furrowed together as she stepped closer, "why?"

"I.. I can't life my arm.." he groaned as he tried and the brunette watched nausea flood his features. She frowned softly as her hands roamed over his spine and chest through his shirt. As her fingers brushed his shoulder blade Michael pulled away with a sharp intake.

"You dislocated your shoulder." She told him, "one arm out," the doctor instructed, helping to pull his right arm free before tugging his sweater carefully over his head. "Alright, careful now." Carefully she worked the sweater over his shoulder, making sure not to jostle him too much, until she was able to set it off to the side.

Under his tattoo's she could see bruising surrounding his ribs and spreading around to his back. A bruise on the right side of his jaw told her he'd taken a good hit there too. "Any thing other than these?" She asked with a frown.

"Mm, here." Michael shifted enough to hold out his right leg. Her hands gently touched from his ankle to his calf where he jerked slightly. After rolling up his pant leg she could see a large bruise there as well that looked like a boot-heel print.

"Looks like you managed to get on their bad side, Michael."

"Seems so." He replied nonchalantly, his pale eyes following her movements.

"How did you manage that?" She asked, hoping to distract him a little as she moved to relocate his shoulder.

"They requested something I was unable to give them." He told her in his usual manner of avoidance. It didn't seem to matter just what happened to him, he always acted as if it didn't matter in the long run. She frowned a little, her hands gripping his wrist. Michael closed his eyes and took in a deep breath without looking at her, then nodded for her to continue. He braced himself and she pulled hard until there was a sickening pop and he grunted lowly.

Michael dropped back onto the bed and laughed faintly. "You find this funny?" She asked, her brows raising in shock.

"No.. I'm relieved. I don't know if you've ever dislocated your shoulder, but it's not a fun experience."

"Oh! Right.." she shook her head quickly, still standing close enough to get herself lost in his eyes as he finally looked over at her.

"Thank you, Sara." He said gently, the sound of her name on his lips made her head swim as she kept her gaze on his.

After a moment or two the doctor mentally shook herself and shifted her gaze to the bruising around his ribs. "What was it they wanted from you?" She asked as her hand gently touched his chest, searching for rebound or guarding. Twice he winced, but she attributed that more to the bruising than any actual breaks.

"Snitches don't last long here.." He reminded her. Sure, he'd lied before and gotten a CO fired, but the guy had deserved it for screwing them over the way he had.

"Mm, but snitching might keep you alive a little longer than playing the tough guy, Michael." She countered as she stepped away to grab a thin wrap. "I'll only be able to keep this on you for tonight. Can't take it out of here." She told him.

Michael nodded lightly as he sat up, this time only wincing slightly at the pressure. She wrapped his chest tightly enough that the pain stopped, but still loosely enough that he could breathe. Every time she was in his line of sight he was watching her with an intensity that she'd never felt before.

"Sara.." he began.

"Don't.." the brunette shook her head softly, moving to step back. She didn't make it far when Michael's hand shot out and grasped her wrist gently enough that she could break away if she truly wanted to. But she didn't. His hand trailed slowly up her arm, his eyes locked onto her own until he was able to curl his fingers around her neck and draw her closer until their lips met. Just as it had the first time he'd kissed her Sara felt every nerve in her body turn to flame as she leaned into the kiss. Her hands raising to cup his cheeks until that tender brushing of lips turned more passionate. He nipped carefully at her lower lip and she found herself pushing herself against him.

His free hand rose to gently touch her waist, guiding her closer as the kiss intensified. He could feel his heart beating madly as his heart-rate increased. Michael had just begun pushing himself off the bed toward her when a sound in the next room startled the two apart. Sara's gaze instantly landed on C-Note, still cuffed to his bed. The man's gaze pulled from the doctor to the door leading out into the hallway. Sara had barely pulled herself away from Michael's touch when the door opened and both Katie and the CO stepped back into the ward.

Her eyes snapped back toward the con on her table who looked more disappointed by their interruption than she might have figured. The doctor cleared her throat and gazed down at him a moment or two, "I'll.. I'll see you tomorrow." She told him, reaching out to tenderly pat his arm. "Get some sleep, Michael." Sara swallowed hard as she stepped back away from him, then walked out to the ward where she instructed the guard to bring Michael back out front before she flashed a glance toward him-noticing that as always his pale eyes were burning into her-then turned to leave.


End file.
